1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital comic editor, a method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium, particularly relates to an art to digitize comic contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-78923 discloses a comics editing support device which detects frame borders based on substantially closed line segments in a digital comic image. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-78923 also discloses that, when a user specifies a certain line segment, a frame border which includes the line segment is detected.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-129068 discloses an image group editing device which automatically determines borders of frames from an original comic. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-129068 also discloses that various data such as frame border position, expansion/reduction ratio and scroll setting are stored and are used for additional editing on the original comic or for automatic format conversion for a mobile phone.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-84348 discloses a comic creation supporting apparatus which modifies frame allotment by shifting a frame or changing the size and/or shape of a frame.